Broken Mirror
by xXKitsune QueenXx
Summary: "...I created this devil fruit, never with the intent that my daughter would be used as its test subject..." Maya never chose the pirates life, it chose her. With a 'sickly' body dictating what she can do, she needs all the protection she can get. However, can SHE protect the things that really matter to her? How far is she willing to go...
1. Chapter 1

"Take her, watch over her, and most importantly don't look back. You two are the only ones I can ask to do this. Though our time together wasn't under the best conditions, I consider you my sisters and hope this is not a burden. What I'm saying might be hard to accept, but please listen. No one can know how to recreate it this, so I have rigged the lab to explode"

"You are going to escape with us, aren't you?"

"No…If I die here they can never fully get all the information from the two of you. I created this devil fruit, never with the intent that my daughter would be used as its test subject. If she proved to be a success they'll make will be a guinea pig all her life, and the fruit mass produced. After that we would be killed or enslaved to keep it a secret anyways. Please just go now while we still have this chance, and never let my Maya forget that mama loved her very much"

The two figures escaped the island with a young girl who was passed out. The small motor boat drifted away from the island compound as a giant explosion enveloped a portion of it.

* * *

A woman sat inside her home facing the sea, on a hill only a few feet away from a bar. It was rather small in comparison to the other houses, but it was still cozy and inviting. The sun shone through the open windows as she sifted through letters, drawings, and old memories in her head. The breeze pushing her dark amber bangs out of her face as she read. "Ah the first letter I wrote to mama. Looking back on this now it seems so silly but…"

_Journal Date: Thursday_

_It's really beautiful outside and the sun is out making my skin feel warm. Maybe today pirate ships come in, as scary as it can be I hope they do. Why was I writing this for again? Some journal writing exercise that auntie Devi told me to do. Write everything you think from mind to paper, this will clear your mind and allow you to think more clearly about things. I actually got a better idea, I'll write this to mom! Yeah I like that I'll write these like I'm sending mom a letter and place them at her grave when we make one._

_Dear Mom_

_I had to go see the doctor again today; I still am having body aches but nothing I can't handle. I dealt with them for most of my life. Auntie Devi and Mina keep making fun of me saying I'm always cold because the aches make my body shiver sometimes. I know they don't actually mean it, but that doesn't stop me from being mad, I still love them though. You guys must have been really close because they miss you just as much as I do…well more than me seeing as they can remember more about you than I can. Not to say I don't love you mom, I do. Well I guess I should tell you that we are living on an island called Origin in the east blue. It's the first piece in a chain of islands which is why it's named Origin. I tried my best and made a new friend when we came here, his name was Soma but he told me to call him Kyo (I never do). When I asked why he told me people made fun of his name, apparently Soma also means breast milk on the island. I felt really bad for him but he told me not to worry. He also told me he lives on one of the other island chains, and that ferries were constantly run to deliver people from one piece of land to another._

_ We are staying in a hotel until Devi can get to the mayor's office with the deed you gave her to your home…I wish I could remember you better mom. I can't recall much besides the way you looked, were you a nice woman? Did you have a hard time talking to people like I do? That would explain things, who is my dad? Auntie Devi and Mina said they only knew you, and that you never talked about him. Is he a bad guy, or did something happen and you didn't want to talk about it? Well enough for today I'm going to head to bed night mom_

_Love your daughter_

_Maya_

"Even then I still called them auntie, it sounds so childish but I still kind of am" Maya laughed lightly looking over at her hand stitched dolls on her shelf. She picked up another letter and read it to herself.

_Day: Sunday_

_Dear Mom_

_You wouldn't believe it, we have been living here for only a few months and it seems like the world is giving us a break. First auntie Devi was working as the mayors aid, then actually became mayor after she exposed the old one from misusing funds! The man left in shame and embarrassment, and the town welcomed auntie like a breath of fresh air. Ironically the only reason she even found out about the guys dirty deeds, was the fact she was helping Mina buy the deed to the bar near our home by the port. She is calling it the Blue Rose, and is already making a sign for it to. She asked me to make the design so I drew blue rose petals floating a puddle of water, under the name and she loved it. She said I was really good at drawing so I have been practicing by drawing the boats that come into the port. _

_Also auntie Devi showed me how to play the piano today. I can play a bit but I'm still really bad and need practice. I prefer listening to someone play instead anyways so Mina placed it in the bar for the days when the place might get lively. I said that she should hire Soma as security guard, so if someone gets to drunk no trouble goes down. Apparently Soma is a marine with a devil fruit power he called an aqua aqua fruit, which lets him control water. That's why he holds a strong position in the marines, since normal fruit users sink in the water he can actually swim. We have become really close friends now and he gave me a gift in honor of our friendship and me getting him a job. A heart pendant with metal blue rose on it. He explained that that the heart was the only shape the pendant came in that had a rose so not to look to deep into the meaning. _

_He also introduced me to his friend Ward, a non active marine buddy of his. I could feel my face heat up the second he looked into my eyes, and Soma was just laughing. He told me once I was socially awkward… I just get really nervous around people because of my eyes. Mom did you have eyes like mine growing up, ones with no pupil? Mina and Devi said you didn't and that mine were a birth defect, but that's what made me special. I have to go, love you mom._

_Love Maya_

"Oh yeah that was around the time I met Ward, he didn't say anything about my eyes either... Soma probably told him not to. I'm glad he didn't or else we wouldn't have eventually get married. I didn't think anyone could get past me not having a pupil thing, but he did" she smiled "I was so afraid of being rejected I nearly fell over when he asked me on a date, let alone when marriage came to mind" She started to place all her things away as she prepared for work. Being the dishwasher she didn't need to wear a uniform, so a simple orange tank top, brown shorts and boots were fine. As she left her home, locking the door behind her and messenger bag at her side, Maya could see a ship with a jolly roger at port. In which case meant that the bar might have pirates in it today, so she would have to take the back entrance.

Inside the blue rose the place was bustling as the salty sea dogs sat around toasting and singing merrily. When Maya walked into the kitchen she began to wash everything quickly as she normally did. The sink station was close enough near the door however so she could peek out into the bar, viewing the pirates that came. She had a love for the pirate's way of life, recruiting people to be their nakama. The families you choose all around you, sail on the sea, sing songs of merriment, treasure hunting, exploring, and most importantly experience freedom.

Maya shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, because she knew she was romanticizing it. There was also danger on the seas, plus being a pirate also meant you might get a bounty on your head. "I wouldn't last a day with a bounty on my head, let alone with my illness" she muttered under her breath as she continued on feeling her legs and arms wobble and shake for a moment before stopping. Suddenly she heard the piano being played and a song she was unfamiliar with being sung, but the energy it gave the room was contagious. She even found herself swaying to the tune before it ended. She frowned wishing it would as it was soothing to her, but instead Mina came into the kitchen and told her she could stop. That the pirates, who were the only patrons of the day, were leaving port soon which meant they were all gone now.

"Here your pay for the week, plus a little extra from Devi that she wanted you to have. She said to stop spending all your time sewing clothes and cleaning house and do a little shopping. Plus I agree with her, I know you want to do right by Ward and take care of him and all, seeing as you're going to be his wife. That doesn't mean that you can't do things for yourself like buy a pretty dress, or take a nice walk around the island. When was the last time you did something just for your benefit?" Maya had her mouth open to answer but Mina cut her off "Rhetorical question because the answer is to long, so take this" The older woman shoved the money into her messenger bag, turned her around and started to scoot her to the back entrance.

"Now skedaddle on out of here, and don't you dare go back home without buying something!" With Maya out of the bar, Mina walked to the front again seeing the place all cleaned up, except Soma and Ward sitting on the bar stools. Sliding the keys over to Soma she started to gather her own things together. "Soma can I trust you to close up like usual?" "Course…hey where's glass eyes?" "Darlin you know she hates when you call her that" "Which is exactly why I do it" he said with a cheeky smile as Mina sighed hauling a sack over her shoulder "I sent her shopping" she glanced at Ward.

He sat slumped over his drink with a furrowed brow. Tall, tan, muscular, large build, short dirty mustard yellow hair, and when the weather called for it, walked around shirtless most of the time. Mina couldn't see why Maya was happy to be with him, though he was good looking he had an awful attitude. "Don't expect to be seeing her home ASAP, that girl needs time to herself to" He just waved off her words as she put on a scowl of her own. It could be that she was over protective of her adopted daughter but something else about the man didn't sit right with her. He was only looking out for himself, while Maya did everything for him. No matter what Devi or she said, Maya stuck by him, loyal to the end, a trait that could get her killed one day. She left out the front door and Soma turned to his companion

"So I gave my notice of leave for here already, in a few days I'm going back into the marines" "Lucky you, who are you serving?" "I was told I am going to be trained and serve under commodore Smoker" Ward slammed his mug onto the bar "SMOKER? You get to train under Smoker!" He chugged down the rest of his drink, not even bothering if it spilled out of his mouth. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looked at Soma with an angry glare "I should be out there fighting. I've still got my best days ahead of me, making a name for myself" Soma just laughed it off "Come on you can't be serious, I mean you're going to be a married man. The last thing you want is to die in the line of duty, and leaving glass eyes a grieving widow" Ward just got off his seat and walked out of the bar "You make it sound like I care, she's just a maid to me" he muttered to himself walking the few feet to his and Mayas home.

Maya let out a sigh as she continued to sew another plush animal, while watching the sun setting on the sea. The view from the giant hill on the island was one that could not be beat, and was her favorite place to relax while she did her hobbies. She closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the feeling of the material being manipulated though her fingers. "Oh that is a nice doll you are making miss" Maya turned her head towards the voice which came from her left and opened her eyes. She looked at the tall skeleton at her side dressed in an orange and black coat, blue cravat, a purple cane, and a top hat on a giant afro. "Thank you Mr. Skeleton" she said in response as a gust of wind passed between the two. Then realization hit both parties as they both screamed, Maya in fear, while the skeleton screamed in both fear and concern.

Each pointed to the other and began to ask questions

"How are you walking and talking?"

"How can you see?"

"I can ask you the same question!"

"If I can't see then do you mind if you would show me your panties?"

Maya's items scattered everywhere as she started to crawl backwards away from the unknown entity. The motions of doing this caused the shivers in her body again, which he mistook as fear. "Oh I'm sorry miss I did not mean to scare you, my name if Brook" He took off his top hat and bowed but frowned as he could still see her body shaking. "My name is Maya…how are you talking?" "Yohohoho! That's because I died, but before that I ate the Yomi Yomi fruit which allowed me to come back to life. However finding my body took so long that all was left were just bones" He held his face as tears appeared in his eye sockets "It just pains my heart to remember that day" the tears suddenly disappeared "to bad I don't have a heart anymore, SKULL JOKE!"

Brook exclaimed but still saddened that she was still in the same position and shaking. Still unmoving from her spot she managed to ask another question "So you're a devil fruit user and an actual living skeleton" "Yes that is correct, well as living as a skeleton can be Yohohoho" She got up slowly and gathered her things. That's when he mentioned her eyes "I got scared when you could see but had no pupils. Tell me Miss Maya did someone take them away?" Still feeling insecure she avoided looking at the skeleton in the eye sockets "What do you mean taken away, no one can do something like that" "Why not? In fact during my time on the sea's I ran into an man who took away my shadow, though with the help of my friends I got it back" That peaked her interest "They did, no joke?" she sat in the spot she had been in previously, her sewing items back in her lap. "Do you want me to tell you my tale? I must warn you it's filled with adventure"

Maya questioned herself, how was she talking to this skeleton guy. She had a hard time just talking to normal people so why could she talk to this person with little problem. Then the answer came to her, even if he was a human his appearance wasn't, so talking to him was a little easier. So she nodded her head and he sat down next to her "Well it all started many years ago back when I still had skin on these bones…"

Mina knocked on the mayor's door then walked in "You know normal people wait for someone to say come in when they knock. For all you know I could have been having an affair. Stark naked on this desk being plowed by a handsome young man" Mina laughed "First the guy would have to find ya underneath that mountain of a thing you call paper work, let alone meet ya in the first place"

Devi's head hit the desk "I know, please don't remind me" She lifted her head up off said desk and looked to her twin sister. "So are you here to make the usual drop off?" Mina nodded closed the door before heading over to a wall, taking a painting down. Behind it was a large safe in which she punched in the numerical code and placed the small sack inside. "Why don't we just give Maya the money instead of storing it here?" "Because I don't trust Ward to not take her money and spend it on himself. Nor do I trust Maya to stop him from doing so" They both sighed at the same time "She is his enabler" "Speaking of which I made her go out to the market like ya wanted" "Did you tell her it couldn't be more materials for sewing?" "Of course I…didn't" Mina face palmed and Devi looked at her from behind her wooden desk. "We have the same short sky blue hair, orange eyes" She got up and walked to her sister's side closing the safe, and placing the painting back up.

"Tall height, thin bodies and yet you and I are still so different my sister" "Hey twins in looks doesn't mean shit when it comes to our charming personality. Sides ya wouldn't want me any other way, now let's go find ya a date!" Mina started to drag her sister out of the office by force "Wait I still have work left to do!" "Ya but it will still be here when ya get back" "Why are you so insistent on getting me laid when you don't even have a boyfriend of your own?" "Easy, I work at a bar and have all the eye candy I could ever ogle. Ya work in an office and rarely come out to see the light of day" "That bar has corrupted your mind and your speech, you used to be all about science and data" "And ya used to be the one about being calm and relaxed. Now ya are all kinds of stressed with a stick shoved up ya ass, so let's go find ya a different kind of stick to shove up in a different area, and see if the one in ya ass don't come out" "That was all just kinds of crude" "I know" Mina laughed as she dragged her befuddled sister out of the building.

"That's when I learned that Laboon still waited for me at Reverse Mountain and…Miss Maya are you crying?" Maya wiped her eyes of the tears "That's so painfully sad to hear about how long he waited, but your story is so happy. Your captain and nakama sound like terrific people" "I plan on seeing him again so please don't cry" She continued to cry, though it was in happiness it bothered Brook to see her cry at all. Her eyes seemed to have a reflective property. Without an iris it was as if every emotion she expressed was straight from her soul. To see someone's soul cry even in happiness was a first for him, so he decided to lighten the mood. He pulled out his violin from the case he had been carrying and stood up playing his favorite song.

Maya's crying subsided as the music slowly filled the air. The only way she could describe it in that moment was hauntingly beautiful. She didn't know the words to the melody but it didn't matter, it just soothed her soul as she swayed to the music. The breeze gently blew past them as he continued to play on, and she finished her plush. He finished and placed away the instrument happy to see she was no longer crying. "That was beautiful, I heard that song on the piano in the bar today, what was it?" "Yohohoho a bar you say, was it the one near the port?" Yes the Blue Rose, I'm the dish washer there" "Oh the irony that was my playing you heard. It's called bink's sake, it's an old tune that a lot of pirates know" Maya looked at the sun and did a double take. It was very late and she should have been home at least an hour ago. She turned to Brook "I'm sorry I have to go home to my fiancé Ward" and bowed in apology "Ah of course your taken, a woman as beautiful as yourself should be" Mayas face was red at that statement but also for the request she was about to make

"Um if your still going to be on the island tomorrow can you come to the bar?" she looked away embarrassed "I was hoping I could see you play bink's sake on the piano" "Yohohoho you liked my playing that much? Well what kind of gentleman would I be to refuse a ladies request. I will be there, now take care getting home Miss Maya" She smiled looking directly at him, making sure all of her things were in her bag, and then fled quickly.

She stopped at a small takeout shop before heading home. When she walked in a mug hit the door frame near her head, which made her body start to shake in shock. "Where were you? This place is a mess. It's a wife's job to make sure things are clean and her husband's happy, those were your words right?" Maya quickly placed the food on the table for him and went on straightening up the place while he ate. "Remember I said I would marry you and make you happy if you stood by that promise" "Yes Ward, I'm so sorry I got sidetracked today, I met this person…" Maya continued to talk, to Ward it was nothing but ambient noise as he gathered his thoughts. He threw his plate in the sink effectively shattering it, cutting off whatever she had been talking about "Clean that up… please" Maya went over to the sink carefully picking up the pieces and throwing them away. "I'm going with Soma to the Marine HQ tomorrow, so don't expect to see me for a few weeks" "Ok"

Maya simply said before she jolted in place when the sound of his fist slamming on the wall echoed in their home, which triggered her shaking again. "What are you doing? I said I wasn't going to be home for a few weeks, don't you think that warrants a good bye present?" "Oh yes I'm sorry" Maya blushed as she stopped cleaning and followed him to the bedroom "Do you want the handcuffs on me again?" "Yes…did you hear back from the doctor by any chance?" Mayas face saddened as she stared at the floor still following him. "Yes, he told me yesterday and confirmed it…the chances I have to conceive children is slim to none" she stopped in place, putting her face in her hands almost starting to cry. Ward just had on a grin as he placed his arm around her shoulders leading her to the bedroom again. "Fine by me, we don't need some snot nosed brats running around here. If you really want one that bad we can adopt one, you'll be the one taking care of it anyways" Hearing the option of adopting she calmed herself and blinked her eyes clear. "Now for the task on hand, I may be gone for a few weeks but I'm going to make sure you don't forget who you belong to" he said playfully smacking her ass into the bedroom before closing the door.

* * *

Early the next morning Maya moaned as the light from the window hit her face. Though she was still half asleep she knew the routine. Get up, clean the house, eat, go to work, then come back home. However that's when she realized that Ward wasn't there. "That's right he said that he would be gone for a couple of weeks" She attempted to get out of the bed, but the second she tried her whole body collapsed to the floor shaking violently. Laughing through the pain she talked to herself "I wish I could be less of a china doll" she noticed a red rings around her wrists from their activities "I guess he did get a little rough though. I'll have to wear the big bracelets today"

It took five minutes for the tremors to calm down as she finally got up and dressed in a simple blue tank and long knee skirt. She made sure to wear her large bracelets to hide the circles, or risk the embarrassment of someone asking where they came from. From there she proceeded to go to work, but this time she stood at the bar sink with Mina. "Maya when the hell did ya decide to take up station over here?" Maya started to polish the glasses as some of the people came in. "I met a guy yesterday, well a skeleton…" "Oh ya talking about that Brook guy" "Yes!" Maya said her sea foam eyes lighting up "He scared me at first but we got to talking and I asked him to come by today. I asked if he could play that song in here that he did yesterday, Bink's Sake" "Ya like that old song?" "It was so fun and I couldn't explain it. When I heard it yesterday it was like…" "Ya could forget all ya troubles, even if it was just for a few moments or hours? I felt the same way, good job on getting him back in here" "What do you mean?" "Oh that's right I guess that would be something ya wouldn't know about"

Devi pulled out the newspaper from a few days ago and slid it in front of Maya's face. On the cover page was Brook only with a white hat donning a crown, sideways heart glasses, an orange boa, and pink pants with white flowers. "Music star Soul King Brook... wait so that means he is famous?" "Ya that would be the case, I guess he decided to take a little vacation before planning another concert" Devi turned to Maya with her arms crossed "So ya going to treat him differently now?" She stood not even looking her in eyes, but instead right at the glass she was polishing. "Why would I? Sure he's famous, but he's still the same guy playing the music I heard yesterday" "Yohohoho! I'm glad to hear my fame didn't alter your perception of me Miss Maya" She looked up and smiled at him standing in front of her at the bar "Feel free to use the piano like yesterday Brook, seems like ya owe this gal a song" Mina stopped pouring a drink for a customer to lean over and pinch Maya's cheek playfully. "It's not every day our socially awkward girl makes a friend. The last one she made, she plans to marry" Maya just swatted away Mina's hand as she chucked, and Brook went to the piano to begin to play. "This one is dedicated to my new friend Maya" She felt her face get red as some of the patrons looked at her not knowing who she was, and others simply yelled

"To good old glass eyes!" In all honesty some of the people were already so drunk that they would have cheered on sea scurvy, as long as the spirits kept flowing.

The song began and the beer flowed, the air in the room felt lighter, voices sang the lyrics, and Maya just felt relaxed. Grabbing some beers off the counter from her aunt, she simply stated that she would deliver them to the table. She walked swaying with the music placing the beers on their respective table "Hope you enjoy it" She gave a big smile and her eyes reflecting her happiness, which in turn made the receiving patrons smile as well. "Hey glass eyes come on!" A couple of women and men said grabbing her hand, twirling her around.

Devi, who was on her lunch break, heard a lot of commotion coming from the bar. She stopped in and saw a sight she never thought she would see. Their Maya dancing with strangers, twirling around letting her skirt flow through the air, singing, and for once in a long time, looking the most carefree she had ever seen her be. Going over to the bar she asked her sister "What kind of witch craft did you use, and can you teach me?" Mina laughed hard, the mood in the place becoming addicting "Nah nothing of the sort, wish it was though. This would spike up business like a rocket, but it's all him" She pointed out the singing skeleton on the piano, and relayed their conversation. "Leave it to Maya to not only befriend a skeleton, but a famous singing one" She glanced at her again to see Maya not even making an effort to hide her eyes, or her wobbly moments and shakes.

"Honestly can that girl ever get a normal friend?" This time both twins laughed as they stated at the same time "Where would be the fun in that" The song was starting to end once again but this time Brook played the notes a little slower signaling that he was finally going to end the song. Maya walked back to the bar, panicking at seeing her auntie Devi washing the dishes, remembering she was supposed to be working not dancing. Mina and Devi calmed her down "Maya girl ya were having the time of your life out there, calm down" "Yes dear it's fine, besides watching you twirl around was fun" That's when Brook came over standing next to her "How did you like the song?" "I loved it" Maya stated and Mina commented "In the years we raised her I have never seen her moving around as much as ya made her today" "Yohohoho in that case Maya I have a question for you" She looked at her new friend confused, what could he want to ask? "Will you accompany me on my concert tour?"


	2. Chapter 2

It took them two days to reach the closest HQ, given that the weather was fair. After going to the main desk Soma was given directions and told to wait in a room. They started walking in the building dressed in their uniform attire when they started to have a conversation.

"So Soma have you ever seen some actual cute marine women around here in HQ?" Ward asked hands in his pockets looking down at his spiky silver-haired buddy. "What are you talking about?" he answered drinking another bottle of water

"I mean have you seen a woman worth plowing around here?" He nearly spit out his water blushing "Really, are you really talking about this now?" "Why not, or are you tiring to hog all the pretty ones to yourself?" "How the hell can you be talking about this, you have Maya waiting for you back home" "Yup but if I asked, I bet she would agree to an open marriage"

"Ward?"

"Yes Soma?"

"What the fuck? And Maya wouldn't agree to that"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm her friend"

Ward just laughed, put on a grin, and lowered his hat on his head to cover his face "You might be her friend Soma, but I've seen a side of her you'll never know" Soma looked at his friend with the most confused yet curious face, wondering what he meant by those words "What are you talking about, what do you mean. Maya share's everything with me" What about her didn't he know about?

Maya was like an open book with him, they trusted each other with everything...

"Oh in public she's really silent most of the time, but behind closed doors oh you wouldn't believe it. I love making her moan so loud where she can't speak the next day, and another plus she's subjective type, which means she does almost anything I ask"

Ok ALMOST everything.

"Ward this is not the time…place… I don't want to hear about my friends sexual preferences" Soma nearly yelled walking faster around the maze of halls, heading to the room he was told earlier to wait in. "Oh but you said you shared everything" Ward continued to laugh as he easily caught up to the boy with his long legs "Do you want to know what we did last time? It involved handcuffs" Ward whispered before leaving down another hall. Soma started to open the door looking in the direction where his friend left "FUCK OFF!"

"Excuse me?" He turned to the woman's voice and found himself face to face with Tashigi. Soma at that very moment wished there was a hole nearby so he could crawl into it. "No, no, no, I'm sorry miss, captain Tashigi, I was yelling at my friend. He was talking about something very personal" "It could not have been that personal if you were yelling in the halls about it. Now come in, Smoker-san the new recruit is here" "I heard"

When Soma heard that all he could do was wish he was anywhere but there at that exact moment. When he walked into the room he bowed and saluted the vice-admiral

"I apologize sir, my name is Soma. I am your new subordinate, I have the devil fruit power called Aqua Aqua, meaning I can control water" Smoker just let out another puff looking him in the eye "I know about that already, as long as you behave yourself when needed, and listen to orders, welcome aboard" Soma finally felt his nerves calm down from the near heart attack. "Ward better have a damn good reason for wanting to come with me. I wouldn't have been in this situation if not for him. What the hell is he doing?" he whispered to himself

Ward continued down the halls before he stopped in front of the records room seeing some old friends. "Why if it isn't Mr. Kill count" "Yo friendly fire!" two of the three marines waved to Ward. The third was a new recruit who was confused by the nicknames "What's with those names?" both men looked at him

"Oh right your new to this base. That guy's name is Ward, major ass hole. Whenever a team went on a mission with him, he'd come back the only one alive. Always taking risks the other soldiers weren't willing to"

"What they always over looked was that I got the job done. So what if some Marines died on the mission? When you join the Marines, you joined knowing your life is always on the line. Regardless that's why they dismissed me" Ward said with a smile, which scared the new cadet who then decided to run away down the hall.

The other two men laughed as they looked at their former Marine "So what are you doing here killer?" "Looking for a way to get reinstated again?" "Yeah you guys have anything for me?" Both men pulled some files out of their messenger bags, all the file envelopes labeled unsolved or top priority. "Well you might have a chance if you could help figure out some of these. I don't know what they expect us to do about some of them, I mean take this one for instance" The man said opening one labeled both unsolved and top priority

"There's barely any information in this thing, so it's got to be one of those stupid files that's top secret. They only let us have the little details that don't say anything about WHY the file is important" he opened the file "So unless we can figure out where the bodies of these chicks are, then there's not much we can do" Ward grabbed the file "Really, finding bodies? How hard can that…be..." he trailed off, and then quickly started to flip through the papers not caring what scattered to the floor

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm responsible for those, be careful with it" the man knelt to the ground picking up the discarded papers. Ward started to smile as he took the file, and started to walk down to another vice admirals office and knocking on the door. A man opened the door and the first thing anyone would notice about him, was the dog mask on his face.

"Who dares disturb the lair of the mighty admiral Garp!" The man laughed loudly as he picked his nose with his pinky. "Uhh…" Ward slowly looked behind Garp into the office, and saw the multitude of saké bottles upon the floor "Sir I have some important information for you?" "Oh, yes of course, why else would you be here. Come sit report away!" Garp led Ward into the office and sat behind his desk, which was also covered in sake bottles. Ward just stood befuddled not really expecting the confrontation to happen like this, but he handed over the file. He looked over papers and saw the pictures of three pretty women

"Oh finding me potential wives? Keep this up and I'll have you working under me!"

"Sir that's not why I'm calling your attention to this file"

"Then what, you're saying that I'm old? What you're saying that I couldn't possibly get any or all three of these women if I wanted to?"

"No sir that's not what I'm saying at all"

"Then what are you saying? That just because you're young and good-looking, you're saying that an old strong silver hair man like me couldn't get a woman?"

"No sir that's not what I'm saying at all sir"

Ward was holding his hands up in defense wondering how a man like him could so powerful, yet act like a child. That's when it occurred to him that Garp was drunk so he would have to alter his approach

"No greatest, mighty, good-looking admiral Garp. You can get all the women you ever wanted, in fact they would be throwing themselves at your feet if they could. However we know what complicated creatures they can be"

"ha ha ha flattery will get you nowhere…or was it everywhere? I forget, well anyways finish you're report"

Ward sighed before resuming "About the women in these files, it's a report about the need behind finding their bodies. However I know for a fact that two of them are actually alive and where they are right now. All I ask for in exchange is that I get reinstated and trained under an admiral" Garp opened his desk drawer looking for the matching the file containing the full report.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, how are we supposed find women who are supposed to be dead? Even if you did find them, that won't guarantee that you will get reinstated"

After finding and flipping through the full report, Garp's face went from being jolly drunk to dead serious "Are you 100% sure these women are in fact alive?"

Ward was surprised at how quickly his attitude changed

"Two of them sir yes, and where they are right now" Garp stood up and walked over to his den den mushi calling someone in the base

"Mobilize a ship for departure; we have the whereabouts of two high profile government defectives, possibly even a third. Consider them to be possibly armed and dangerous, but must be taken in alive. If their identities are confirmed they are to be transferred to Impel down immediately. I'll be there shortly for departure"

Placing the receiver down on the snail he walked past Ward, but made the notion for him to follow. As he did the questions began "How do you know these women?" "They live on one of the island chains I come from"

"Who are they to you?"

"I was set to marry their niece so aunt in law's, but they don't like me very much"

"Was?"

Ward gave a cocky smile "Well I don't think she will take to kindly to the fact that I'm getting her only family arrested, and from what I hear sent to the most dangerous prison known. So I think it's safe to say the marriage is off"

"If you were set to marry this woman why would you sell her family out? Why not keep it to yourself?"

"I'm a marine sir, if I found out I knew something this important, isn't it my duty to report it regardless of personal feelings on the matter?"

"Since you're a man isn't a man duty to protect his wife?"

"I am a marine first sir, besides she knows this. If she can't accept it then I won't have any regrets about it, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few"

"Well spoken, but uh did you come straight out of a how-to-be-a-marine manual?"

"No sir I'm just telling you the facts straight up"

"So what you actually mean is that you would just rather be a marine than a family man"

"Yes I would"

"So you will sellout her family just to be reinstated?"

"When you put it like that sir you make me sound heartless, but yes sir"

"That's exactly the reason you were dismissed in the first place, always putting your ambitions first. However if this information your giving us pans out to be true, then I will have no choice but to report it which would lead to your reinstatement"

"Thank you sir"

"Don't thank me; what we're going to do is breaking a family apart, so wipe that grin off your face"

Ward hadn't even noticed that he was donning a big smile until Garp said that. Quickly regaining his composure he continued after the man to the boat. "Where are these women located?"

"A chain of islands, they reside on the biggest one called Origin"

"Never heard of it"

"Not many people do. Though the island pieces are connected, the whole thing itself floats in the water letting it drift around the sea on a current"

"So in other words, unless you stumble upon it on accident, or are lead to its current location. It would be very hard to find the island correct"

"Yes"

"That explains how they have eluded us all these years" Garp walked on the deck and went straight for Smoker who was talking to both of his subordinates.

Soma saw Garp heading straight for them and gulped. Garp, the hero, was walking their way with Ward behind him. It took a couple of seconds, but it then it hit him. What was Ward doing with Garp?

"Smoker, here's the files get acquainted with them, I need to talk to the navigator about the location of the island we are heading to" He handed over the files and proceeded to the navigation room. The moment Garp was out of sight, Soma went straight up to Ward "What the hell? Why are you with Garp or here on this ship for the matter? We are about to embark to collect some high profile people headed to Impel down, you shouldn't be here"

"Actually breast milk I'm the reason your heading anywhere"

"I told you not to call me that! Wait what do you mean you're the reason?" Smoker had been listening while he read the files

"So that means you're the informant?"

"Yes that would be correct Smoker sir"

"Informant? Ward what the hell is going on?" He looked at Soma "It seems like there's more than meets the eye when it comes to our lovely mayor and her sister" "Devi and Mina? What do they have to do with this?"

He sighed

"Soma you are so dense, get it through your head" He said patting the top of the shorter mans skull hard "The people you're being sent to collect are Mayor Devi and bar tender Mina. Should I say top defective Government scientists Devi and Mina Ellesmere? I wonder what they did or know… has to be a pretty big secret to be sent straight to impel down"

Soma felt the blood drain from his body "You're kidding me right?" "Nope" "It's Devi and Mina, no way they are government scientists! I mean Devi barely comes out of her office, and Mina is always partying. This has to be a mix up of some kind" Ward walked past him waving his hand dismissing Soma's denial "You wish water boy, by the way deal with Maya for me when we get there eh?" he continued to walk into the navigators quarters.

It was a couple hours later while the boat was at sea that Tashigi looked for Soma. He had been wondering around the ship not only devastated, but looking like someone had just kicked a puppy

"Who are these people to you?" He was startled having been brought out of his moping state but answered

"They are aunts to my friend, and they felt like my own to. I mean they're not related to me, but since my parents passed away of old age, they just made me feel like I belonged"

"I see. I understand how painful this might be for you but it's not going to affect your judgment is it?"

Soma straightened himself up "No Mam not at all. We have a job to do, and I'll do it, but I have to admit now I see why they always had a little distrust for the government"

"Should we expect a fight from them?"

"No… knowing them, when we come they will go willingly"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Those are the kind of people they are, they wouldn't want to worry the others on the island. It's a peaceful place and they wouldn't want to stir up panic if they don't have to"

"I hope you're correct on your assumptions because we will be arriving in a few short moments"

The ship docked at the port, and all was still calm. It was just another beautiful day, people bustling around the trees ruffling in the breeze. Soma and Ward got off the boat and started to lead their superiors to the bar not too far off. The music was starting to get quiet as a mass amount of people emptied out of it, sloshed out of their minds.

Two fishermen started walking past Soma, not noticing him, having a conversation

"Ha ha ha that was great!"

"Yeah, I can't believe Mayor Devi is retiring, that woman loved her job"

"True but at the same time Mina would send her sister off in style. I mean come on, free drinks? That woman knows all the things a guy could want" "Oh and what's that my bestest buddy?"

"She can cook, parties with the best of us, and knows how to hold her liquor" "Not to mention supply it!" They both laughed walking out of ear shot

"Devi retiring, she would never do that"

"Then it seems like they knew we were coming"

The closer they got to the bar the louder they could her some slightly drunk but loud singing. Upon entering they found the two sisters singing their lungs out in harmony looking straight at each other.

**_"Pirates to left of me, Marines on my right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you_**

**_Yes, I'm stuck in the middle with you,_**  
**_And I'm wondering what it is I should do_**  
**_It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,_**  
**_Losing control, and I'm all over the place_**

**_Pirates to left of me, Marines on my right,_**  
**_Here I am, stuck in the middle with you"_**

Soma walked forward tentatively "Wow this wasn't the home coming I was expecting, but it's good to see you two" both sisters didn't even look at him

"Yeah good to see ya Soma, why don't ya and your buddies come in for a drink? I guess Ward can come in to" Devi perked her head up and looked to the group

"We don't plan on resisting or running away so you might as well"

"Well you just made my job all the easier. Who am I to deny a last request, fine I'll join"

Smoker stated

"That's the spirit Smoker, who knew that under that I'm all serious persona was a man that wanted to be with the ladies" Smoker ignored the comment and Soma sighed as they all took a seat. Mina poured drinks for all of them, but stopped in front of Ward. She poured him a drink while actually laughing

"What's so funny?" he asked as she started to laugh harder "Hey Devi ya know Maya isn't going to marry him after this so…" Devi started to smile as well

"Oh yeah where is glass eyes?" "Get this Soma, she met a singer while ya were gone; he invited her on his music tour. So we gave her the savings we have been keeping for her, and sent her on her merry way. It took forever to convince her, but we knew she wanted to go"

"You're lying, she would have contacted me first" Ward took a swig of his drink

"She tried, but we lied telling her we called ya, and that ya gave her best wishes"

"Yes in fact we told her that you said to take as long as she wants, and to not worry about coming home any time soon" Ward started to look angry

"Oh sis I think we made him angry"

"Well he's not in control of her actions for once so I'm not surprised"

"You two seem to be mouthy today"

Mina went to refill Garp's glass with the biggest grin on her face "Because it just hit us that we got nothing to lose, so today ya about to hear everything we always wanted to say to ya human piece of shit"

"Mina I'll let you go first" Garp and Smoker just listened in

"Oh good… Well ya a sleazy, maniacal, controlling, and self centered nasty piece of shit I have ever seen in my life. In all honesty if ya died ya would be doing all women kind a favor, all ya are is bad news in pretty wrapping.  
No, that's not harsh enough forgive me, all ya are the very picture of what rotting flesh is. Brown on the outside and nothing but disgusting oozing infectious puss seeping out of the thing ya call a mouth. I finally figured out why Maya even loves ya.  
That girl is inexperienced in life to know what kind of scum ya really are"  
Throwing one of the glass mugs, it whizzed past his head and hit the wall shattering

"She devoted herself to being a great wife, going as far as sending letters promoting ya character in an attempt to get ya reinstated because it's what YA wanted. All I see ya do is treat her like an errand girl or maid" She paused "One of these days ya going to realize just how damn good ya had it, and I hope I'm there to see the look on ya face when ya do" Mina sighed

"Oh dear me that was the best feeling I ever had. Devi give it a shot, you will feel so much better"

She just glanced at Ward "Don't worry sister I can top you"

Giving him her full attention she started "You're nothing but a sexual deviant, who was on his way of becoming a woman beater if they weren't as compliant as Maya. I even had to go as far as to ask Mina to make sure she wasn't coming into work with bruises. I can still remember the day I came over thinking something was wrong when she wouldn't answer the phone.

You know she's chronically ill with muscle spasms of her own.

After busting down the door, I found was that she had been so worn out from your play time that her muscles were constantly contracting. That means she was in massive amounts of pain for, and untold amount of hours. She couldn't speak because her throat was both constricting her and sore.

I thought she was going to die that day, and then she wouldn't stay in the bed unless I promised to not tell you about the incident. She didn't want you to worry about her…" Closing her eyes a small tear came out.

"So if I could kill you right now I would have you on a dissecting table alive, body pumping with adrenaline so you could feel me hack off your dick, and fed it to a wild pack of dogs. Then have you watch as I peeled away your skin layer by layer until you reach the point where it was almost humanly impossible to keep you alive, pour sulfuric acid, and record your screams of pain so I could play it at night before I went to bed. Then let the dogs feast upon you while you were still alive.

Now I am not a violent person by nature, but when you're messing with family I will do what needs to be done. The sole thing that prevented me from doing that was seeing Maya with a broken heart, but all bets are off now" Devi finished, staring at Ward with a straight face.

"Wait Devi when the hell did that happen with the spasms?"

"I didn't tell you because if I did you would have killed him"

"Damn right I would have killed this son of a bitch" Both sisters continued to argue,

Smoker almost let the cigar fall out of his mouth, and Soma's face was a mixture of shocked and terrified. Garp just continued to laugh drunk, happy, and content. The sister's calmed down and Mina refilled Garp's glass again

"Now this is a man who can hold his liquor, where have ya been all my life?" she laughed taking a swig of her own beer.

"I have been all over the world to be where I am now, if I had met you earlier then I would have retired" He replied as Smoker downed his drink and looked at the women. "We have filled your request so it's time to stop this stalling and come with us" Mina sighed and Devi got up, standing side by side they asked "Please lead the way"

The group exited the bar with both the admirals taking the lead and Soma with Ward behind the twins. Soma couldn't look at Ward "I guess you really are popular with the ladies" Ward still had a smug smile on his face "Well the jokes on them, they still are heading for Impel down, while I'm a free man" With that the last couple of thoughts that went through his head were, how Ward got his nicknames, and how Maya was going to take the news.


End file.
